1. Field
The present application is directed to drum kits and apparatus and methods for connecting components of drum kits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is conventional to interconnect certain drums of a drum kit. Typically, the bass drum serves as one of the drums being interconnected, with other drums mounted on the bass drum. Often, a snare drum, tom drum, and/or cymbal will be mounted on the bass drum.
The conventional mounting hardware for connecting the snare drum, tom drum, and/or cymbal to the bass drum includes a female receptacle mounted to each of the drums being interconnected, and an L-arm. The L-arm, which has a circular cross-section, has two mating ends, each one of which slides into a cavity of a female receptacle mounted to one of the drums being interconnected, with the cavities likewise having circular cross-sections to engage the L-arm. Making use of the circular nature of the L-arm and the female receptacle cavities, the user then rotates the L-arm within the cavity to position the drums being interconnected in a desired orientation relative to each other. A wing nut is then threaded into a hole in the surface of the female receptacle transverse to the cavity and tightened against an outer surface of the L-arm.